Wolverine
History He did stuf in like the 1900's and stuff. he also puched a boy in the nose. oh he also tried out for chip en' dales Characteristics he's mean and deads people a lot and cares for no one but self and some girl Powers and Abilities Powers *'He regenrates and has things like retractable flaming dildos and does other stuff' Paraphernalia he did a lot of things, but most important was he puched a baby in the genetals In other media Trivia *In the 2007 Transformers movie, a scratched wall makes Robert Epps (Tyrese Gibson) say; "What's that? Freddy Kruger been up in her or something?" Then, Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson), said: "Oh, no, man. Freddy Kruger has four blades, man. That's only three! That's Wolverine!" Wolverine would later interact with Transformers in New Avengers Transformers 1. *Work in adamantim bonding was also done by American scientist Dr. Ronald Rankin, whose son Calvin would, years later, develop superhuman powers and become known as the Mimic. Whether or not Rankin was directly involved in the experiment upon Logan is unknown. Years later, upon being confronted by his fellow X-Man Archangel after the latter has been surgically altered by the immortal mutant Apocalypse, Logan will sense something "familiar---pain" in Archangel's scent, suggesting that technology created by Apocalypse was also involved in Logan's own transformation; curiously, Logan sensed no such familiarity when visiting a lair of Apocalypse himself, and a later allegation that Apocalypse was directly responsible for Wolverine's transformation appears to be misinformation. At this time the Weapon X Program is supposedly a joint US/Canadian operation, although some evidence indicates that it is being manipulated by an outside source, apparently the same individual who chose Logan as a subject. *Wolverine's name was originally supposed to be 'The Badger'. *Wolverine was originally intended to be a real wolverine, artificially evolved by the High Evolutionary. However, in 1976, Marvel rushed the character Spider-Woman into publication, and unable to come up with an origin in such a short time, used the origin they'd put aside for Wolverine (with the animal changed to a spider, obviously). This left Wolverine without an origin story for a number of years. *It was later stated that it was never intended for him to a mutated wolverine as that idea was considered "stupid" by the writers. *Wolverine was intended to be a teenager by co-creator Len Wein but that idea was dropped. *It was originally intended for Wolverine's Adamantium claws to be part of his gloves rather than part of his body. During his first full appearance in Incredible Hulk #181, the claws were shown as flat, straight, double-edged blades that were never extracted or retracted. This idea was changed by Chris Claremont because he felt that by not having the claws as part of his anatomy, then anyone could be Wolverine by simply putting on the gloves. *During Wolverine's first appearance, in Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #181, Wolverine's height it said to be 5'5." Wolverine's height is later retconned to 5'3" in his first writeup in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 #13. *Wolverine made a cameo appearance in the pages of DC's JLA #1. In the scene, Wolverine and Doctor Doom are executed by a super-villain team known as the Hyperclan. Click here to see the image. *In the 1994 video game Wolverine: Adamantium Rage, Wolverine's height is incorrectly listed at 5'7" in a brief character bio the game provides for the primary characters. *A version of Wolverine appears in every X-Men Cartoon and Video Game ever made. *Marvel had a large number of fans in Canada and thought it would be a smart decision to create the first Canadian hero for Marvel. Thus the basis for Wolverine was created. *Wolverine was revealed to be interested in singing in an America's got talent related issue. Movies To see the Movies section go to the Movies and Video Games page. Video Game(s) To see the Video Game(s) section go to the Movies and Video Games page. Category:Characters Wolverine Category:Mutants Category:Beta-level Mutant Category:X-Force Category:Weapon X Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Regeneration Category:Alpha Flight Category:Utopians Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Martial Arts Category:Members of X Men Category:Heroes